MadLibbed
by paperstars
Summary: Mad libs are funny. I've done some with my friend with your fellow Shinobi's from Naruto. May include ones with other animegame characters and without Naru Characters
1. Movie Studio Tour

I do not take credits for the characters of Naruto and the words that mad-lib has provided. This is for your reading enjoyment C:

I've done these with my friend, Ginger Grande.

---

**MOVIE STUDIO TOUR**

Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, I am your guide for the famous Universal Studio Tour, one of California's craziest attractions. First on the right you will see a huge fun which belongs to the terrifying goldfish used in the movie, "Jaws." Next, you will meet the Bionic Naruto and see how it performs super feats of strength. Then you will see the famous star Ginger Grande, in a scene from the movie Pokemon. Then you will see the Universal's daredevil stunt Sasuke who can fall from the unbelievable height of FOUR feet and land safely on the Rock Lee. Following that, a flash flood will engulf our slow bus, and finally you will meet Frankenstein, the famous shinobi. Please remain in your desk at all times.

---

This can be found in Mad Lib III.


	2. Ad for a New Stereo

I do not take credits for the characters of Naruto and the words that mad-lib has provided. This is for your reading enjoyment C:

I've done these with my friend, Ginger Grande.

---

**AD FOR A NEW STEREO**

Hey, all you music lovers, here is a chance to get a KooKoo new Hoover stereo. This set will play loud records and chubby cassettes. It comes with 20 cassettes and five Rock Lee. It has 60 dynamic speakers. Each speaker is covered with imitation silk and guaranteed not to fade or kill. This stereo is A.I. and B.K.L; maybe even K.N.L. Listen to your favorite stars on this stereo with it's fantastic, snowy sound. And the best news of all, it will only cost you 30 dollars.

---

This can be found in Mad Lib III.


	3. An Excuse Letter

I do not take credits for the characters of Naruto and the words that mad-lib has provided. This is for your reading enjoyment C:

I've done these with my friend, Ginger Grande.

---

**AN EXCUSE LETTER**

Dear Mr. Kakashi,

I hope you will excuse paper stars for being absent from your droopy math class.

I know she has been absent 3000 times, but she had to stay home to help her

father build a dog. She also had a dreadful cold in her knife, and her nose was screwing. She still would have made it, but then her alarm clock broke and wouldn't blow. You are her most fun teacher, and I hope you will not defeat her or give her a failing hippo.

Signed,

Her Mother

---

This can be found in Mad Lib III.


	4. Track Meets

I do not take credits for the characters of Naruto and the words that mad-lib has provided. This is for your reading enjoyment C:

I've done these with my friend, Ginger Grande.

(there are no characters in this one—Alfred is my younger brother.)

---

**TRACK MEETS**

For years, everyone thought that the four-minute mile was a feathery dream. Now every Ton, Dick and Boogaly can run the mile in four minutes due to new training methods. Distance runners have to give up screaming and moaning. They have to eat plenty of carrots and lots of fresh red vegetables. Then they must practice. Every morning they dialed until they're exhausted. Then they take a squishy shower and do two hours of shut-ups. This strengthens their chibis. Alfred has run the mile in less than five minutes, but of course he was riding on a van.

---

This can be found in Mad Lib III.


	5. Easter Vacation

I do not take credits for Kingdom Hearts and the words that mad-lib has provided. This is for your reading enjoyment C:

I've done these with my friend, Ginger Grande.

---

**EASTER VACATION**

Easter vacations usually fall around Easter time. The schools are closed and all the flowers get 4 weeks off. There are a lot of things to do on Easter vacation. Some kids load around and watch the Heartless. Others go outside and play Kingdom Hearts, while more ambitious students spend their time studying their blue books so they will grow up to become hairdressers. Kids also color green eggs. Here's how you color an egg: First mix a package of slimy dye in a bowl full of pee. Then dip the person in the bowl and rinse it off with rain. Then after it dries, you can paint on it with a brush. Then you show it to your friends who will say, "Boy, what a hard egg!"

---

BTW: Omigosh, sorry, but there will be quite a bit of mentioning of 'pee'.

This can be found in Mad Lib III.


	6. California

I do not take credits for the characters of Naruto and the words that mad-lib has provided. This is for your reading enjoyment C:

I've done these with my friend, Ginger Grande.

No charries this time. No offense to anyone living in California. For anyone that didn't pay attention, Alfred is my younger brother.

---

**CALIFORNIA**

California is the fattest state in the Union. It was admitted in 1850 and since then, the number of bears who ran here was increases every year. It was noted for its sinkty climate, its polluted air, and its rotten beaches and palm trees. Grapes, which are used to make fine booze, grow in Northern California. There are many smelly movie and television studios in Los Angeles, which is home to famous stars such as Alfred and Your Mom. The California State Flower is the weed and the Capital is Sacramento where Governor Britney Spears lives. If you are looking for a flowery place to retire and spend the rest of your life dieing, California is the perfect horse.

---

BTW: Omigosh, sorry, but there will be quite a bit of mentioning of 'pee'.

This can be found in Mad Lib III.


	7. A FAN LETTER

I do not take credits for the characters of Naruto and the words that mad-lib has provided. This is for your reading enjoyment C:

I've done these with my friend, Ginger Grande.

(This is one of my faves.)

---

**A FAN LETTER**

Dear Rock Lee,

I think your group, the Screwing Boys is the greatest! My most favorite songs are "I'd Swim For You" and "I'm Cryin' My Kitten Out Over You." I think you are a better singer than Michael Jackson or even the Hokage. I love it when you come on stage dressed up like a long snake. And when you play the electric pencil, I can't help screaming and squealing, and groaning. Please send me an autographed hot dog. Every night I will sleep with it under my blanket.

Signed, your devoted ball.

---

BTW: Omigosh, sorry, but there will be quite a bit of mentioning of 'pee'.

This can be found in Mad Lib III.


	8. Animal Question and Answers

I do not take credits for the characters of Naruto and the words that mad-lib has provided. This is for your reading enjoyment C:

I've done these with my friend, Ginger Grande.

---

**ANIMAL QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS**

QUESTION: Why do camels have bumps?

ANSWER: Camels have to go for days without food or milk. Their humps are made of oil, on which they live.

QUESTION: Can dogs talk?

ANSWER: A dog is talking when he wags his ninja, or when he barks. If a dog wags his talk, it can mean yo or WTF!

QUESTION: When frightened, does an ostrich stick it's cookies in the sand?

ANSWER: No, it can run away very fast because it has such long Rock Lees.

QUESTION: What is the biggest land animal alive today?

ANSWER: The elephant. It weighs 2 tons. It has a sharp trunk which it uses to squirt juice on its back when it is hot.

---

This can be found in Mad Lib III.


	9. Sleeping Beauty

I do not take credits for the the words that mad-lib has provided. This is for your reading enjoyment C:

I've done these with my friend, Ginger Grande.

---

**SLEEPING BEAUTY**

Once, a king and queen had a short daughter and invited seven farty fairies to be the child's godmothers. But a wicked twig cast a spell on the little girl. On the morning of her fifteenth birthday, the princess ran and fell into a wiggly sleep. She slept wave for one hundred years. Then a handsome young dog came riding up to the castle. He dismounted, went inside, and found that all the haystacks were asleep. He searched every gun and finally he dangled the princess.She was so jumpy that he could help himself. He kissed her, and she woke up at once. He married her, and they lived enjoyable ever after.

---

This can be found in Mad Lib III.


	10. Invitation to a Dance

I do not take credits for the characters of Naruto and the words that mad-lib has provided. This is for your reading enjoyment C:

I've done these with my friend, Ginger Grande.

Brae is Ginger's younger sister.

---

**INVITATION TO DANCE**

As a member of the funky class of Bob Ed's, you are invited to the annual Spring Dance. Dress is creepy. But we hope you will not wear leaves or dirty bananas. Music will be provided by the "Rolling Sheep" featuring Bruce Springsteen and Brae. The dance will be held as usual in Paris which will be specially decorated with red, white, and blue Rock Lee, and many coloured fishies. The price of admission is 1 million dollars and this includes on free glass of soda. Boys will be expected to buy a corsage of Shikamaru for their dates.

---

This can be found in Mad Lib III.


	11. Car Racing

I do not take credits for the characters of Inuyasha and the words that mad-lib has provided. This is for your reading enjoyment C:

I've done these with my friend, Ginger Grande.

---

**CAR RACING**

Parnelli Jones and paperstars finished in that order in the famous Moosejaw Speedway 500 Auto Race. Jones was last year's International fuzzy Champion. He drove a modified jar with a dual dough balls and a doughy suspension. Racing against Jones were a custom-made 54 cylinder pizza, and a four-wheel-drive meter. Inuyasha, who drove a phoque, was leading in the 40th lap, but went into a skid on the colourful turn and had a flat chair. Then Jones sat to the front and won easily by eight sacs. Afterwards Jones said, "It was was a flat race. The other drivers are all hard sports, and I would like to do them all."

---

I can assure you, the ending of this was not intentional, it just...happened that way.

This can be found in Mad Lib III.


End file.
